


take me apart and build me back up

by clingysoons (Anchois)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Healing Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/clingysoons
Summary: Soonyoung comes home after a long day and just wants his boyfriend to fuck him into forgetting everything about it.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	take me apart and build me back up

When Soonyoung walks into the flat, he is visibly exhausted. Shoulders slumped, face pale and eyes cast downwards, but Wonwoo doesn't even have to look, he can hear it in the faint hello that replaces the usually bright greeting of his boyfriend. He doesn't have to say anything either. He just opens his arms and wraps them around Soonyoung when he snuggles into him.

He has one hand on his back the other in his hair, stroking soothingly. “Long day ?” Soonyoung hums and Wonwoo only holds onto him tighter. “'S there anything you want ?”

Soonyoung wriggles a little to get closer to Wonwoo's chest. “You,” he answers quietly.

Wonwoo kisses the crown of his head. “I'm right here, sweetie.”

But this is not what Soonyoung meant. He sits taller on Wonwoo's nap and puts his face in his neck, brows furrowed. “No, I _want_ you,” he says and starts grinding lazily onto the other.

It takes Wonwoo a second or two to realize. “_Oh._”

It's not the first time that Soonyoung asks for sex on such an occasion, but it's not a habit either. It just happens that, sometimes, Soonyoung wants to be fucked so good he forgets everything else. And today is such a day.

“You sure about that, Soonyoung ?”

He nods and then adds, because he knows it's not enough. “Green for good, yellow for slow down and red for stop. And I'm very, very green right now.”

Wonwoo snorts lightly. “Alright baby boy, let's get to the bedroom.” He stands up with Soonyoung in his arms but of course he can't go a long way like that, in fact he isn't even out of the room when his legs start shaking and he is grunting in pain. This, at least, has the merit of making his boyfriend laugh. He puts his feet on the ground, and they go hand in hand to the bedroom.

“I think I might cry, at some point.”

Wonwoo is done undressing them both, and he's brought lube, condoms and a towel to the bed. He sits on the edge and brushes a hand through Soonyoung's hair. He is lying on his back, completely boneless and arms above his head. “Should I stop when you do ?”

Soonyoung looks at him, takes hold of his hand and kisses his wrist. “No. I'm just tired but I'll be fine.” Wonwoo bends over and pecks his forehead. “Alright.” And then he goes lower – a peck between the eyebrows – and lower – on the tip of the nose – and lower again until he hovers above his lips, separeted only by a breath. He lets the moment last, ayes locked with Soonyoung, breath ghosting over his lips until finally, finally he kisses him.

Soonyoung's arms instantly reach for Wonwoo's shoulders and neck, caressing, massaging. The kiss is slow but it conveys every emotion Wonwoo feels for him it that instant. It conveys the love, the worship and the reassurance that he can let go because with him, Soonyoung is safe.

Wonwoo settles more comfortably on the bed and brings Soonyoung in with him, settling him half on his body. He's got his arms circling his waist, stroking the skin rendered tender by more week-ends spent lazying on the couch than going to the gym. Wonwoo is guilty for being a bad influence for him, and though Soonyoung might sometimes feel self-conscious of his soft belly, Wonwoo loves it so much, spends hours kissing every inch of it.

They keep on kissing lazily for a while – minutes, maybe hours – until Soonyoung throws a leg over Wonwoo's and starts grinding on his thigh. Wonwoo's mouth then travels South as he kisses his neck and his hands to the same, kneading the tender flesh of his behind. It has Soonyoung mewling, voice fragile and high, eyes closed. He doesn't care is his neighbours hear them – hell they've probably heard worth – tonight he just wants to feel and forget about the world. He wants to remember nothing but Wonwoo, only Wonwoo. Always Wonwoo.

Wonwoo gently pushes him onto his back and bends his knees, making room for himself. He lowers his face and his eyes meet Soonyoung's whose staring at him anxiously. He holds his stare as he separate his thighs and licks one stripe up his crack to his hole. Soonyoung whines high and lets his head fall back on the pillow, eyes closed.

Wonwoo licks again, and again until he deems the skin wet enough, and then he starts sucking, devouring him. He could spend days doing just this, eating Soonyoung out as though it were his last meal. But as he dives his tongue into him, he guesses Soonyoung doesn't have the patience for that tonight.

“Please, Nonu, don't tease.” Soonyoung whines, always. He's a whiner to Wonwoo's delight. How he loves having him cry and whine on every stroke, on every thrust. But tonight he doesn't have time, tonight he has to pleasure Soonyoung and Soonyoung only.

He lifts his head and kisses Soonyoung's inner thigh before reaching for the lube and coating three of his fingers in it. He presses one to his entrance and pushes in slowly. It goes in easily and Soonyoung doesn't even react, barely even sighs as Wonwoo is knuckle deep inside him.

As he works him open, Wonwoo reaches down and kisses his way to Soonyoung's cock. He kisses it then, all the way to the tip. He licks at the precum that has formed there – like a kitten licks milk Soonyoung would say if he weren't so lightheaded – and takes it in his mouth, suckling.

As Wonwoo takes more and more of him in his mouth Soonyoung sighs deeply, one hand reaching for Wonwoo's hair, massaging the scalp, the other tangled in his own locks. In spite of his love for eating him out, Wonwoo rarely gives him head. He doesn't exactly dislike it, just doesn't enjoy doing it so he avoids it if he can. So Soonyoung is always taken by surprise on the occasions where Wonwoo sucks him off, taken by surprise by the warmth around him and the needles beneath his kin. So he whines again, high and loud and wriggles on the bed.

Wonwoo never stops bobbing his head, fingers meticulously opening him out at the same time. He reaches as deep as he can, massaging just around Soonyoung's prostate but never right on it. He suckles on his tip, then take him as far as he can in his mouth and tongues at the veins underneath.

When Soonyoung tells him to stop and he thinks he's ready he withdraws his fingers and sucks one last time before letting go completely. “You're still holding up up there ?” He asks as he rolls a condom onto himself.

Soonyoung nods vigorously and reaches for Wonwoo, arms extended in front of him. “Yeah, please fuck me now.”

Wonwoo lines himself up to Soonyoung's entrance and pushes in, slowly. “As you wish baby.” Being surrounded by tight heat after having been neglected for so long takes the breath ouf of Wonwoo's lungs and for a moment he's afraid he might come right then and there. Instead, he closes his eyes tightly shut and focuses on his breathing. In, and out. In, and out.

It's Soonyoung that brings him back to earth, hands gently stroking up his arms. He bends down, lying on top of Soonyoung but resting his weight of one of his elbows. He starts kissing up and down his neck, nibbling at the glistening skin.

“Kiss me please.” It's barely above a whisper, but said right in his ear, and it turns him more on, makes him shudder more than anything they've done that night. So he kisses him, full on the lips, swallowing his moans as he pushes further inside, until he is completely in and stays there, basking in Soonyoung's warmth and sounds. He takes Soonyoung's lips between his teeth, sucks on his tongue while he slowly starts rocking his hips. He doesn't even really pull out, it's just the hint of a thrust but it has Soonyoung whining low in his throat, arms falling beside his head.

So Wonwoo continues and gets bolder, thrusts longer and more powerful. He looks for Soonyoung's prostate, for the spot that will make him see stars, and when finally he does – with a chocked sob for Soonyoung – he tries to touch it every time, on every thrust.

Soon enough Soonyoung's eyes start filling with tears and Wonwoo slows down. “You're stil okay ?” He caresses Soonyoung's forehead, brushing his bangs away.

“Yeah,” he says, breathy. “Keep going.”

And Wonwoo does. He withdraws far enough for only the tip of his cock to be still in Soonyoung and then snaps his hips back in, drawing a whine from him. He keeps thrusting, until his knees hurt, until Soonyoung's voice sounds hoarse, until he feels the wet tears that have started gliding down from the side of his face. He kisses them back up to his eyes. “You're doing great, baby. So, so good. Just for me.”

With the sound of their hips meeting, the heat of the room, the sweat created by the furnace of their bodies, with Wonwoo's praise, Soonyoung feels overwhelmed. But in a good way. Like he never wants it to stop. He enjoys the slight pain in his hips, loves the constant buzzing of pleasure just underneath his skin, and absolutely adores Wonwoo's mouth sucking marks on his throat.

He tries to reach for his own cock, mumbling a quiet “I'm close” but Wonwoo chases his hand and replaces it with his own. As he starts stroking, Soonyoung is full on sobbing, tears freely slipping from his eyes. “Still good ?” Wonwoo murmurs right in his ear as he keeps fucking into him.

Soonyoung is actually unable to form a coherent sentence, only a string of “yes” and “so good” fall from his mouth, interspaced with heavy sobs. He just feels so lost in everything that when Wonwoo picks up the pace on his dick and twists below his head and his dick hits his sweet spot he is taken aback, breath rushed out of his lungs and suddenly he is coming in long ropes between their chests.

He doesn't even hear himself shouting, but Wonwoo does, and with the tight pressure on his cock it's enough to have him come with a low grunt.

When he's done cleaning up the both of up and Soonyoung is dressed in a fluffly sweater beneath the blanket, Wonwoo can finally lie down next to his lover. He is exhausted, but not as much as Soonyoung who looks like all energy has left his body (it might not be too far from the truth). He gently takes his boyfriend in his arms, cuddled against his chest and whispers. “How are you feeling, Soonie ?” His voice is low, as if speaking any louder would disrupt the fragile elements of their universe.

“Better.” When Soonyoung cries during sex he might feel a bit blue afterwards, but not tonight. Tonight he feels comfortable, cosy. And in the arms of his lover, with quiet praises whispered in his ears, he can finally fall asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed 2k smut pls don't blame me im just a poor soul  
ure blessed if you leave a comment or kuddo
> 
> (take care of urself in these troubled times!!)


End file.
